


Superhusbands: Homecoming

by Cena316AA



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, AU where the reason Steve wasn't in HC was because he was on a mission, Also his hubby Tony keeps updating him on Peter, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena316AA/pseuds/Cena316AA
Summary: What was going on between the Superhusbands while their child was out being a superhero? Well, mostly Steve worrying, and Tony trying his best. Same as always.





	Superhusbands: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick Stony fluff. I'm in a Superfamily kind of mood thanks to Spidey: Homecoming

It continued ringing. It'd been doing this for the past minute with no interruption. He let it continue until the robotic woman's voice once again asked him to leave a message.

"Guess third time's not the charm," Tony said to himself. With a sigh, he put the phone down on his desk and turned back to his work; however, as soon as he grabbed the pen, his phone began to vibrate. Trying not to raise his hopes up, he reached for his phone. A smile spread when he read the name on the screen, but it quickly dissipated when the voice on the other end spoke.

"Tony! How could you?!" The tone was urgent with a hint of anger.

"Because I'm Tony Stark, obviously," Tony replied hoping to ease the tension.

"This isn't funny. What was Peter doing on the Washington Monument?"

"What?"

"The Monument! Just--Just turn on the news."

Tony did as his husband told him and, with a wave of his hand and the help of technology, flicked open a screen. "FRIDAY, search the news for 'Washington Monument.'" 

"Found 363 different news sources reporting on a recent incident at Washington Monument."

"Let's have a look." Different windows and tabs opened before him as if the whole world was a giant computer. The images flashing before him shocked him, but he couldn't let his voice falter. "Um," he said into the phone, "yeah. You know, he did save all those kids."

"You are supposed to be looking out for him. How can I even focus on the mission when--when _that's_ happening."

"Listen, Steve, darling, Peter proved himself already back in Germany. He's pretty capable of--"

"Will you just speak to him? _Again_."

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"And be there for him . . . please!"

"I am! If I wouldn't he would've died back then when he was dropped in the lake."

"Lake? What lake?"

"Uh, call you back. Love ya."

"To--"

Tony hung up before he could hear his name. "Dammit. I am bad at keeping secrets."

\- - - - - - - - - - -

He hadn't called him. At least not yet. As he paced around his lab, Tony thought of the words he'd use to speak to his son. "Everything was much simpler when you were a child, Peter. I wish Steve would have let me construct that 'Fountain of Youth' device I concocted. Oh, well. No use crying about it now. Okay. Teens, teens, teens. How to talk to a teenage boy who wants to be a superhero like his daddies." He couldn't be too firm on him or it'd drive him away. But, he also couldn't be a pushover. Steve wanted Tony to protect their son, but Tony wanted to let him find his own path. Why was it difficult to do both?

His phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Happy. Just reminding you about the--"

"Oh, right. Yes, yes. I was actually heading there already."

"Okay. Also, Steve called--"

"Bye, Happy." He hung up and pocketed the phone. "I'll just call Peter. Say something casual. See what he's doing. Or, I'll think of something on the way." Decided, Tony headed out.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

"He hung up on me!" Tony had thrown his phone across the backseat. "That little--"

He had tried being supportive. He had commended Peter on his recent rescue and held back on reprimanding him. He had been trying to show Peter he had his back by telling him about the FBI. Peter had come to him with a problem, and Tony had listened. Contacting the FBI was going to be Tony's surprise for Peter, a way of telling him he was not alone in this. And, that Tony trusted him. But, he had cut him off. Not only that, but it appeared he was lying to him.

"Band practice?! How dumb does he think I am?" He reached for the phone and contacted Steve. Hopefully he'd pick up this time.

It took four rings before he answered. "Tony? What happened? Did you talk to him? How is he? Is he okay?"

"He hung up on me!"

"What? Why would he do that? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I called him. Told him he did a good job saving all those people--"

"You weren't supposed to--"

"And, then he straight out lied to me."

"Lied to you?"

"He told me he was at band practice when he certainly wasn't."

"Didn't he quit that months ago?"

"Exactly! He wasn't at school, Steve."

"So, then where was he?"

"I don't know. There was this sound like--like--" He froze. _No_.

"Like what? Tony? Tony?"

"Gotta go." He placed the phone back in his pocket and opened the car door not bothering to tell his driver to stop. "FRIDAY! Send me a suit. ASAP!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he flew to the location FRIDAY had pinpointed on his navigational system, Tony's mind began to wander. For once in his life, he hoped he was wrong. He hoped his calculations were a massive failure, and his conclusion would be filled with errors. But, when the ferry came into view, he knew at once that his intuition had been correct.

"Peter," he snarled. "Peter. Peter. Peter!"

He reached half of the damaged ferry and pushed it toward its other half. Slowly, he raised his head and, peering through the window, recognized at once the figure in his view.

"Hello, Spider-Man," he said.

Peter froze. The phrase was friendly enough, but the tone--he recognized this tone. It appeared when he was caught with one of his Dad's inventions. It came when he got in trouble at school for picking a fight with an older kid. He had heard it very few times in his life, but each of those times were etched into his memory. What came after would not be good, but he was older now. This time he would fight back.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Steve waited. It had been hours since his last conversation with Tony ended abruptly. He had searched the news but there was nothing. Nothing for Peter Parker. And nothing for Spider-Man. Spider-Man. He was still not fond of that alter-ego. It was far too dangerous. He wished Peter would go back to being "just Peter Parker," but ever since Tony had given him that suit--No. It started before Tony. Tony just supported him. Blaming Tony was just easier for him. But, it wasn't his fault. It was just who Peter was. Maybe Steve was being too harsh on him. Maybe he should support their son, too. How could he support him when he was all the way over here? At least Tony was there for him at this difficult age. 

"I should be there." It was too late to leave now. As much as he hated to admit it, Peter would have to wait for him. 

His phone rang.

Without glancing at the name, he spoke into the receiver. "Tony, you're right. I should support P--"

"I took away the suit."

It took a moment for Steve to process what Tony was saying. "Um, okay. Why?"

"He took it too far. He went off on his own. It was disastrous. You were right. He wasn't ready. I shouldn't have enforced it." Tony sounded dejected. 

"Mind telling me what happened."

"No, yeah. Of course." Tony began to recount everything that he had withheld from Steve. He told him about the vulture guy. About the weapons. He told him how Peter had done good at first by contacting him, but, at the end, Peter took matters into his own hands. He told him about the ferry event. About how somebody could have died. About how he lost it. 

"I was just so worried--I--I can't have him--"

Steve sighed. "You did the right thing."

"Did I?"

"If he's truly ready, he'll show it without the suit."

"And then what? I'll welcome him with open arms?"

"I know I would."

Even though he couldn't see his husband, Steve knew he was smiling. "Alright," Tony's voice came after a few seconds of silence. "I'll let him be Peter Parker for a while. I'll leave it up to him."

"Sure."

"You . . . You think I pushed him into this? Because I feel like I did."

"No," Steve reassured him. "No. I should have helped you out. I should have supported him. Establish some ground rules. Give him advice. I guess I just," he paused. "I didn't want him to grow up."

"Told you to let me build that Fountain of Youth."

Steve chuckled. "Please don't. With your luck he'd probably turn into a zygote."

"I am an extremely lucky person, Steve. I mean, I ended up marrying you, didn't I?"

Face flushed, Steve gripped the phone. "I gotta go. Mission calls. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Tell Peter I miss him."

"Oh, yeah. About that. I did kinda mention that you could have kicked his ass if you wanted to."

Steve laughed. "Well, I can't argue with that."

The dial on the other end went silent after a chuckle, and Steve put his phone away. "I really miss you guys."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, son. How's it going?"

"Hey, Pops. I'm just building Lego Death Star with Ned."

"Oh? Sounds fun."

"It is."

Steve fell silent trying to figure out how to phrase his next words. "Um, your dad told me about what happened."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nothing came from the other end. 

"Listen, Peter, sweetheart, we all mess up. I've messed up. Your dad has messed up. It's okay. You're still young. You'll figure it out eventually. Just know that we--your dad and I--are always with you."

"Yeah, okay. Listen, Pops, I gotta get back to building the ship. I'll call you some other time, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So much had happened in a few days. So much. His son had surprised him on every level. He felt ecstatic! The phone kept ringing, and with every ring Tony's impatience grew.

"Hello?"

"Steve!"

"Tony? Something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, hun. I have so much to tell you about our big boy."

Steve chuckled. "I know. I just got off the phone with him. I was hoping to hear your side of the story next."

"Well, then. Strap on to your seat."

Tony rambled on about Peter, each new sentence bringing a fluttering sensation to Steve. He could feel every word Tony uttered in his heart. Hearing about how his son had stopped a villain who had hijacked many of the Avengers' tech would have given him a heart attack just a few days ago, but now, sensing the pride in Tony, he couldn't help but be proud as well.

"I'm so happy, Steve. We raised a great son."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. He's still young, Tony. Lots of room to mess up."

"And we'll help him with every mess he makes. I trust him."

"Me, too."

Tony hesitated. "Um, so--so when you coming back?"

Steve smiled. "Soon."

"Not soon enough," Tony pouted. 

"I'll be there before you know it."

"You better."

"I will."

"Is that Pops?" 

Tony turned to see Peter right over his shoulder. "Um, personal space?"

"Hey! Hey, Pops! I forgot to tell you about a few of the shots I got in. He was wearing metal, but I still managed to hurt him. Pops! Can you hear me?!"

Steve, laughing, struggled to reply back. "Yeah, I can hear you, Peter."

"Okay, so, when he was like whooshing at me, I was like 'oh, dude, he's gonna take my head off.' But then I like zoomed to the side and--"

"Alright. Well, Steve, it was great speaking to you. My battery is running low. I'll talk to you another time."

"No, wait. Dad. I still need to tell him how--"

Silent. 

It was weird to be completely alone after that short conversation. For a moment, Steve had felt he was back home. Back with them. He yearned for those moments again.

"Soon," he whispered. "I'll be there soon."


End file.
